Who What Why
by NikkieSheepie
Summary: Jack finds himself in a painful situation but finds a new team member along the way. First of a SERIES
1. Where?

Where?

Jack gasped. Once again he'd been dragged back into life whether he wanted to be alive or not, ever since that 'incident' with the Darlek he'd been condemned to a never ending life of pain.

Jack looked to his left, Ianto lay on the next bed over, white as a sheet, unconscious. Jack went to lift his hand, to touch Ianto, to feel the man he loved under his fingers but realised he couldn't move.

Jack panicked. Why couldn't he move? Where was he? It looked like a hospital, it smelt like a hospital, it had all the sounds of a hospital but Jack had never known a hospital tie someone to their bed.

Forcing his eyes to focus he looked at Ianto's wrists, he was strapped down too. This was definitely not a hospital, why restrain an unconscious man and a dead man. In fact, why would they leave a dead man in the ward anyway?

Jack considered calling out but thought better of it. He probably didn't want attention from the people working here. He began to strain at his restraints when he heard a door open and close. His eyes searched for the source of the noise but he still couldn't focus properly, his brain was a mess, there must be a rational explanation for this.

***

4 Hours Earlier

Jack and Ianto were walking and talking about nothing in particular. Just talking. They stopped to look over the bay.

Ianto sighed. "Do you miss them Jack? Tosh and Owen I mean?"

Jack stayed silent. Of course he missed them. He'd recruited them. He loved them like he loved all his team. Of course he loved Ianto in a different way as well but still, he loved all his team just for being his team.

"I sometimes wonder what would have happened if…" Ianto trailed off.

Jack knew exactly what he was wondering, he'd wondered it himself many times. What would have happened, where would they be now if things had happened differently. If John had perhaps dropped a few more hints about what was going on. If the cyrogenics had woken him up a few minutes earlier. Would either of them be alive now?

Ianto changed the subject abruptly. "So, what do you know about this doctor then Jack?"

Jack looked at Ianto suddenly with a questioning expression on his face. Ianto knew Jack never spoke about The Doctor. After all, he didn't really know all that much about him anyway.

"The one Gwen's been eyeing up…?"

Jack breathed out. Right, that doctor. "Nope, she's not telling me anything. I have a feeling it's a woman though." 

"What makes you say that?" Ianto asked.

"Well, she said a few things that hinted that way. Oh and she mentioned how she really wanted another girl around." Jack answered.

Ianto smiled. "Too much testosterone for her then." 

"Yeah, something like that."

Jack lent on the railing and looked longingly out across the bay. It was at this moment that all hell broke loose, in a very quiet fashion. Jack felt something penetrate his right shoulder. A bullet. He slumped forward and whispered. "Ianto, get into the hub right now. Go!"

Ianto looked at Jack, there was an unmistakable tone of urgency in his voice. Something was wrong. He didn't argue but turned to make for the entrance disguised as a tourist information office. As he walked behind Jack he saw the blood seeping through his coat.

"Jack.."

"Just go Ianto." Replied Jack quietly as he tried to steady himself on the railing. He was feeling faint, really faint. Everything was going out of focus. That bullet had hit something vital, maybe severed an artery. Whatever it had hit he was going to die in a few minutes. Maybe less. Not that it mattered much to him, he just wanted Ianto safe, away from the bullets.

The world darkened. Jack listened as he heard Ianto's footsteps fade away before he finally succumbed to death. Again.


	2. Who?

Who?

Jack sensed someone moving around the room behind him. Figuring they'd know he was alive since he was hooked up to god knows how many bleeping machines he made no effort to hide the fact. 

The person, presumably a nurse or doctor checked monitors, muttered quietly to themselves, flicked some papers around and fiddled with the machines monitoring Jack. Once this was done she walked around into Jacks line of vision in order to check his pulse.

She was beautiful. Short blond hair cropped neatly around her face framing her blue eyes perfectly. Even though she was concentrating, trying not to show Jack any emotion he could tell she was used to smiling. She fixed her kind eyes on Jack's for just a moment before she scribbled a few notes on her clipboard and walked over to Ianto to repeat the process.

"Don't suppose you're going to tell me where I am are you? Or why I'm strapped to the bed maybe?"

The woman continued as it she hadn't heard him.

"You see the thing is, I'm pretty sure patients don't get strapped to hospital beds routinely. So either this isn't a hospital or something very weird is going on… or both." Jack said, almost talking to himself. Even if the woman refused to speak to him anything was better then the constant beeping from the machines monitoring him and Ianto.

The blonde woman finished with Ianto but instead of walking straight out as Jack expected her to she came over to his side and rested her hand gently on his forearm.

She smiled before leaning in close to Jacks ear, "I'll look after you two, don't worry."

With that she smirked harshly, an expression that simply didn't seem right on such a kind face and walked out. Only Jack was puzzled. She'd spoken so sincerely, it was the voice of someone who truly cared. If that was so, why did she smirk? Or if she didn't mean it, why did she say it so believably?

Hours later a man entered the room flanked by the woman who had visited previously. He walked around, looked at the monitors, noted things down then turned to leave. As he reached the door he stopped. "Luciana, don't forget to keep that one sedated, he's probably due about now." He went to leave and stopped for a second time and walked back over to her, said something too quietly for Jack to hear clearly before finally leaving.

Luciana clattered around behind Jack for a few minutes before reappearing beside him with a syringe, presumably full of sedative. She looked at her watch quickly before removing the cap from the syringe and placing it into drip connected to Jacks arm. She didn't press the plunger.

"They can't here this; the surveillance has been turned off briefly so please listen carefully. You are in a secure facility outside of Newport run by a private business man who wants to find out more about you and Torchwood. I'm afraid I can't do much for you here but..." She glanced at her watch. "I'm supposed to sedate you now but I've swapped the sedation for a much lower dosage so that you can be more alert."

Jack nodded in reply. Whoever this girl was she truly cared, Jack believed every word of what she said. As she pressed the plunger of the syringe and injected the sedative into his drip Jack asked, "Ianto? Is he alright?"

Luciana looked over to Ianto's unconscious body. "He took a bullet to the leg trying to escape from the goons sent to get you. He's lost a lot of blood. They weren't supposed to bring him in. They were only sent for you." She stepped away quickly and moved behind Jack. The surveillance was back online.

Jack thought through what Luciana had said. A private business man who wanted to learn more about Torchwood and, presumably, the aliens and the rift. Goons that were sent to collect him, not Ianto. A secure facility outside Newport. Time to play dot to dot in his mind.


	3. Why?

Why?

Jack stirred from his sleep. How long had he been out for? He glanced quickly over to Ianto. There was more colour in his cheeks now, maybe he was getting better. Unconsciously Jack stretched, straining against his restraints. Mid stretch Jack stopped. The straps had been loosened. He slowly tested the freedom he had gained, it wasn't much but there was just enough space to turn his wrist without pain and wiggle his fingers comfortably.

Jack could see two piles of clothes on the far side of the room which hadn't been there before, Ianto's suit and his greatcoat trousers and shirt. On top of his greatcoat he could see his vortex manipulator. At least he knew where it was now.

The door opened. In walked Luciana followed by a stern looking woman with grey hair pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. Luciana started checking the monitors connected to both Jack and Ianto while the stern woman stood directly in Jack line of vision. Arms crossed, a nasty scowl plastered on her face.

Jack turned on the charm. "Did you know that it takes more facial muscles to frown then it does to smile?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, Date of birth unknown, Place of birth unknown, Next of kin unknown."

"Man of mystery, that's me." Jack smiled.

"Quite, what we do know about you and have known about you for some time now is that you can't die."

Jack said nothing but stared into the woman's eyes. For all his joking Jack knew a threat when he heard one.

"We know about Torchwood and what you do there," she continued, "but there are a few things we don't know and you're going to tell us."

Jack, again, said nothing. So, they were going to torture him, try to get information out of him. They could do anything they wanted to him because they knew that they didn't need to worry about killing him. And that was what worried Jack the most.

"There is information you have that we want and trust me, we will find a way to get it out of you. Get him prepared." The stern woman barked at Luciana without taking her eyes off of Jack. She stared into Jacks hard eyes for a full minute before she turned and left the room.

Luciana walked over to Jack and injected something directly into his arm, Jack had a feeling this wasn't more low dose sedative.

Luciana glanced up at a camera on the wall above Jack before moving around to Jacks other side to give him a second injection. "I'm sorry." She murmured as she pressed the plunger on the syringe.

Jack grabbed her arm as it passed close to his hand and pulled her close. "07735169522" he whispered before letting her pull her arm out of his grasp.

It was at that moment that the pain hit him, pain spreading through his body, burning, as if every nerve, tendon and muscle were on fire.


	4. What?

What?

Jack squeezed his eyes closed as he was pushed into a room filled with blinding white light. His head had been strapped into position and with his wrists still bound there was no way for him to shield his eyes.

A pair of hands, male, callous, ripped the gown off Jacks chest and placed two sticky pads on his breast. Jack knew without looking that these were electrodes. He'd been through this treatment before, when he first joined Torchwood.

"Tell us where The Doctor is." said a voice beside him.

Jack said nothing. All of a sudden an electric current surged through his body, adding to the pain he was already in. He stifled a cry as the current was increased until he could stand it no longer. He screamed.

***

Ianto's eyes flickered behind his eyelids as he struggled to regain consciousness. He forced his brain to work. Keeping his eyes closed he ran through what he knew in his head.

"Just go Ianto." Jacks last words rang in his mind. Jack had been shot, a silenced gun, a hidden assailant. Ianto had left him to die, he'd headed for the hub but there were people waiting for him. They knew where he'd go. He'd left his pistol behind, he was totally defenceless against three huge shadowed figures. He ran. He hit the floor as a bullet hit him in the thigh, then a stun gun blast to the back. Darkness.

An echoing scream reached Ianto's ears and he opened his eyes. Pushing himself upright he tried to find the source of the noise. Only, he couldn't sit up. Ianto glanced at his wrists and sighed. Of course, that would just be too easy wouldn't it?

***

Jack was left panting as the electricity left his body. This was worse then before, the technology then was primitive even if it was too advanced for its time. This, this was real torture, a normal human would be dead three times over with that voltage running through them, but not Jack. Still alive, all be it in a lot of pain, he was asked again.

"Where can we find The Doctor?"

"Who wants to know?" Jack panted. Perhaps he could stall them a little. Give his body a chance to recover.

"We're the ones asking the questions here. Now, where is he?"

Jack waited a second before answering, "I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Wrong answer." Was all the warning he received before another burst of electricity ran through his body.

***

Luciana took her lunch break early, and sat in her car. She could hardly think straight. That scream, that awful, chilling scream. She tried to push the thought from her mind. Picking up her mobile she retrieved a scrap of paper from her pocket and dialled the number written on it.

It rang twice before a woman answered. "Hello?"

Luciana didn't answer, she couldn't bring herself to talk, she could barely hold back the tears. The poor mans scream had followed her. He may as well have been in the car screaming for the clearness of it in her head.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"My name is," Luciana began, "I know where your friends are."

"What do you mean? Who is this?"

Luciana steadied her voice before she began to speak again. "Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, I know where they are. I want to help you."

"Ok," came the calm voice on the other end of the phone, "Why don't you start from the beginning and tell me everything you know."


	5. When?

When?

Jack had been left to rest, heavily sedated and, thanks to Luciana, dosed up with strong painkillers. He was roused from his slumber by the sound of footsteps approaching, high heels, a gentle click with each step.

A hand held his wrist, taking his pulse, pressing hard, too hard, painfully even. Jack turned his head slightly to see Luciana standing beside him, a worried expression plastered over her innocent face. He felt sorry for her; he doubted she knew what she was getting into when she took this job. She didn't want to be involved in this sort of thing.

Jack felt something being pressed into the palm of his hand, small, circular, metallic, a Torchwood tracking device. So she had called Gwen, he felt suddenly very proud of this young girl, after all, she couldn't be much older then 18, 19 maybe. She had the brains to work out what Jack had been asking of her and the guts to follow it through.

Luciana went to the monitors at Jacks bedside and took readings. She moved to Ianto and took his pulse.

"What's going on here? Tell me!" said Ianto threateningly in that gruff Welsh voice of his. Obviously the surveillance cameras hadn't been turned off again so that Luciana could explain.

"Ianto?" Called Jack weakly.

"Jack! Jack, are you ok?!" replied Ianto desperately.

Jack smiled slightly, Ianto, always thinking of others, "I'll survive." He replied jokingly. He always would.

Luciana left the room with her hands behind her back. Jack didn't miss the signal she gave him, 4 fingers, something was about to happen, Gwen was coming for them. The only problem was, when exactly. With no clock to hand Jack had no idea how long he'd had to wait.

"…no-one will tell me anything. How about you Jack?"

Jack realised Ianto had been talking to him. Asking him questions. "It'll be OK Ianto, we'll get out of this. I know we will." He wished he could tell the man on the other side of the room what was going on but he knew they were being watched. If he let anything slip then Gwen or Luciana could be in serious danger and that was the last thing he wanted. He'd just have to wait.


	6. Rescue

Rescue

Alarms blared and a red light filled the room. 'This is it.' Thought Jack as he struggled desperately against his bonds. He could see Ianto doing the same. Without being told he knew this was their best chance of escape. Jack freed one hand from his loosened restraints and worked on the other before moving to his ankles, he dashed to the bed which Ianto was strapped to and freed him before grabbing the two piles of clothes, throwing one to Ianto and clothing himself quickly.

In a matter of minutes the two men were wandering around the facility unchecked. There had been a major security breach according to the announcement and all staff members were to attend their allocated tasks immediately. The few staff members they met where quickly and quietly dealt with and relieved of their firearms. Jack checked his watch, 4pm. This was Gwen's work.

"We need to find an exit Ianto." Stated Jack, he knew this was obvious but he felt better saying it, he felt more in control of this uncontrollable situation.

Ianto flattened himself against the wall ahead of Jack who followed suit. There were still a lot of guards and medical staff wandering around even with the emergency going on.

The gentle clicking of a woman's high heels echoed down the corridor, just audible under the constant announcement reminding the staff of the security breach. Ianto judged the distance perfectly and grabbed the woman as she rounded the corner, cupping a hand over her mouth with clear skill.

Jack couldn't help but be impressed and was about to comment on the fact when he saw the woman's face. Short blonde hair, soft blue eyes.

"Ianto, let her go." He said quickly.

Ianto held her tight, unsure of what to do. Jack normally knew what he was doing, he wouldn't normally doubt his boss but this didn't seem right. If he let her go Ianto just knew she'd run straight to the nearest guard and before they knew what was going on they'd be strapped back to their beds.

"Ianto, really, let her go!" commanded Jack. He couldn't bear to see Luciana be hurt. Not when she'd proved so kind and trustworthy and gutsy and helped them escape.

Ianto tightened his grip. "Jack, what's gotten into you? She's one of them!"

"No, she's one of us. Now let her go and let's get out of here!" replied Jack. If Ianto didn't release Luciana now then he'd force Ianto off of her and get the three of them to safety before explaining. They couldn't waste any more time.

Ianto reluctantly freed Luciana but readied his gun. He didn't trust this girl one bit. But apparently Jack did and Jack was normally right, besides, he was his boss.

"Quickly, this way." Luciana called to Jack as she began to run down the corridor they had just come down.

"She's leading us back Jack!" said Ianto desperately. Jack had obviously gone mad, they'd done something to him, made him think differently, made him trust them.

"She knows this place better then us Ianto, now come on!" replied Jack as he followed the retreating figure of Luciana down the corridor. Ianto followed, to protect Jack.

***

Luciana punched a security code into a pad by the door in the back of the treatment room where Jack and Ianto where being held. 

"See, I told you, we shouldn't have trusted her Jack!" Whispered Ianto but he was shushed by Jack as Luciana opened the door and beckoned them through.

It was a large store room full of medical equipment, everything from syringes to fluid treatment and spare beds.

"Down here." called Luciana as she disappeared between two shelves of equipment. By the time the two men had caught her up she was punching a code into another security key pad, this time for a large delivery shutter which began its noisy accent.

The three escapees crawled under the shutter as soon as there was a large enough gap, as they stood up they noticed a figure standing watching them while talking on the phone.

"They're here, I got'em" He said before ending the call.

"Rhys Williams! Now you're a sight for sore eyes!" Exclaimed Jack as he moved towards the man.

"Scooby-Doo time, get in the back." Said Rhys pointing to the back of a large van obviously contracted to deliver the medical supplies.


	7. Aftermath

Aftermath

The three escapees and their rescuers made it back to the torchwood hub without incident thanks to Rhys' brilliant negotiation skills getting them through one of the compound check points. They all visibly relaxed once they were in the familiar surroundings of the Torchwood hub. Everyone except Luciana who scanned the hub with an awed expression on her face. She couldn't quite believe that she was really inside what Gwen had described as a 'huge sci-fi superbase'.

"It's good to have you boys back." Said Gwen with a huge smile on her face as she finally allowed herself to relax and hug her work mates. "I was going frantic when you disappeared."

"She hasn't been home since you vanished and I'll doubt she's slept either." Added Rhys.

Jack just smiled. "Thank you." He said returning Gwen's hug, "All three of you." He added looking pointedly at Luciana. "I dread to think what they'd be doing if they still had their hands on me."

Gwen's expression changed slightly, "Jack, can I have a word?" She asked before moving towards Jack's office. She knew Jack would be following. She lent on the desk as he closed the door.

"She stays." Said Jack bluntly.

"Okay, you sure Jack?" asked Gwen, not because she had objections, she just wanted to make sure Jack had thought this through. He had a habit of rash decisions when he was stressed and torture definitely qualified as stressful.

"We need a doctor. Unless you had someone else in mind?"

"No, I was just saying that to get you off my back." Smiled Gwen. She wouldn't push the matter any further, she could see the same qualities in Luciana as Jack did. Determined, gusty and open minded, that was all the qualifications Torchwood needed.

"Well then, lets go welcome our new doctor to the team."

******Please take the time to comment/review as this is my first fanfic and I appreciate any comments/tips/criticism that comes my way!  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
:)**


End file.
